1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of providing incendiary liners for ordnance items and more particularly to methods for forming such liners directly in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The previous method of providing incendiary liners for ordnance items consisted of casting the liner as a separate item and then bonding the precast liners in projectile bodies. This method was not to satisfactory for the following reasons: (1) The separately cast liners must be sized to enter the smallest projectile cavity, (2) Incendiary materials are brittle, and mischmetal is particularly brittle, which necessitates very careful handling prior to insertion in the projectile, and (3) Impurities present in mischmetal from various sources are believed to be incompatible with some explosives.